


you're the only place that feels like home

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle wakes up slowly on their anniversary, her arms still wrapped around a sleeping Maureen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the only place that feels like home

**Author's Note:**

> title from fob's _I Slept With Someone in Fall Out Boy and All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me_

Isabelle wakes up slowly on their anniversary, her arms still wrapped around a sleeping Maureen. The covers have long been kicked to the floor, but otherwise it's an idyllic wake up- so good it doesn't feel real. Much like this place didn't a year ago, or even Maureen herself. 

Isabelle had discovered a dead fish that died hundreds of years older than it should have. Investigating more bodies lead to more animals that lived far longer than they naturally could, and Izzy followed the river, seeking its source. Equal parts wary and thrilled and hopeful that she might have accidentally stumbled upon the fountain of youth, she made her journey alone. 

Alone she found Maureen behind her upside-down waterfall, a homey cave hiding a witch instead of a fountain. A beautiful witch that was happy to keep her for a moon before she had to travel back and tell her family she was safe. Maureen couldn't come, but Isabelle promised to return before a new moon reached the sky. 

Maureen shifts, burrowing her face into Izzy's shoulder. 

Smiling, she strokes her shoulder, “Morning love.” 

Maureen groans, tilting her face to say, “I swear, the next spell I'm making will be an instant wake up.” 

Izzy laughs softly, lets her fingers dance down her side. “Oh, I'm sure I could do passably well.” 

It takes Maureen a moment to process, and then she suddenly sits up, snapping her fingers to clean their teeth. 

“I believe in you,” Maureen says, kissing her.


End file.
